


valley, mountain (the truth in your heart)

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Era, Family, Gen, Italian Mafia, Post-Canon, VIVA KEBANGKITAN FANDOM LAMA!!!, fifteen years later!, pulang ke fandom lamaaaaa, yaudahgitu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pada suatu masa, Hayato berdiri di tempat yang bukan lokasi misinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	valley, mountain (the truth in your heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheonsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsa/gifts).



**Disklaimer:**

  * **Katekyou Hitman Reborn!**  adalah karya _Amano Akira_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Artland_.
  * Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lirik lagu **If We Hold on Together**  yang dibawakan oleh _Diana Ross_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Lima belas tahun lalu, Hayato tidak pernah sepersekian detik pun membayangkan hal ini:

 _Storm Guardian Neo-Vongola_ , rambut masih keperakan dan beberapa helai mulai memutih, punggung tegap dan tangan kasar penuh bekas luka, rokok yang tinggal setengah masih terselip di bibir, akan berdiri di sini, di tempat yang bukan zona perang atau area penuh cipratan darah atau ruang interogasi markas musuh, berdiri di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang warnanya sehijau iris matanya dengan gunung yang terlihat kebiruan dari sini menjulang di depan.

Hayato memandang lurus pada suatu titik di hadapannya.

"Dulu, kupikir kau akan mati dibunuh orang atau tersengat racunmu sendiri. Ternyata kau malah mati sehabis melahirkan."

Angin berembus, mengayunkan helai-helai rambut perak Hayato, tapi nisan tetap kokoh tertancap di tanah. Sang _Guardian_ membayangkan seberapa destruktif badai yang diperlukan untuk menerbangkan nisan tersebut.

Hayato adalah badai;

Hayato belum mampu menghancurkan makam di dekat kakinya, sebenci apapun ia pada kerangka manusia yang bersemayam di bawah sana.

Gokudera Hayato mengisap rokoknya, lalu membiarkan asap lolos dari bibirnya. Seseorang pernah menafsirkan kegiatan merokoknya sebagai sarana pelampiasan stres, dan Hayato tidak akan pernah mengakui ini secara terang-terangan di depan orang tersebut, tapi mungkin memang begitulah, benar adanya.

Padang rumput ini hijau, tapi Hayato tidak dapat menarik korelasi dengan warna matanya sendiri. Hayato hanya dapat melihat mata Bianchi, mata Bianchi, mata Bianchi dan bukan masakan mengerikannya, racun-racun mematikannya,

pelukan menyesakkannya pada "adikku-oh-Gokudera-kamu-selalu-saja-serius-kamu-butuh-main-sesekali-Hayato".

Hayato menghela bukan asap, melainkan napasnya sendiri yang panjang kali ini.

"Hayato sudah berumur satu tahun sekarang. Hari ini ulang tahunnya. Tentu saja kau tidak bisa datang karena kau sudah jadi tulang-belulang," kata Hayato datar, tanpa ekspresi di wajah, sambil tetap mengapit rokok di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Hayato mengacak rambut belakangnya, kesal mendadak entah disebabkan apa. "Sampai mati pun kau masih menyusahkan orang. Apa-apaan memberi nama anakmu dengan nama orang yang masih hidup," tambahnya, jauh lebih, _lebih_ frustasi, _lebih_ marah, _lebih_ lelah.

Hayato memandang gunung kebiruan nun jauh di sana, berpikir sejenak bahwa nisan sama kokohnya, sama nyatanya dengan relief alam tersebut.

Sang _Guardian_ berambut perak sadar waktunya telah habis. Jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya hanya berfungsi untuk mengonfirmasi. Ia bisa menghitung sendiri detik yang telah berlalu.

Hayato berbalik, sambil masih membawa puntung rokoknya, meninggalkan makam Bianchi. Tatapan Takeshi, rekan Hayato, langsung terarah pada rokok di antara jemarinya.

"Tidak kaumatikan?"

"Nanti, bukan di sini."

Takeshi mengangguk, kemudian mengecek berkas misi mereka sekali lagi. "Kalau ini beres dengan cepat, kita masih sempat menghadiri perayaan keponakanmu, Hayato."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita bereskan dengan cepat, Takeshi."

Hayato pergi, tanpa menoleh kembali ke belakang, dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke tempat yang sama untuk lima belas tahun berikutnya.

—

.

.

.

(Hayato tidak membayangkannya, karena hal ini memang sungguh terjadi:

 _Storm Guardian Neo-Vongola_ , rambut masih keperakan dan beberapa helai mulai memutih, punggung tegap dan tangan kasar penuh bekas luka, rokok yang tinggal setengah ada di tangannya, membungkuk, berlutut, memegang nisan,

dapat melihat warna hijau mata Bianchi secara jelas di benaknya;

"Istirahatlah, Kak.")

**Author's Note:**

> bonus 8059. =)))  
> kebangkitan fandom lama!!! #PLAK
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
